Hermiones diary: Exams life love and boys
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: Pg for mild sewaring a think. It's all a girls thoughts pperhaps not Hermiones. And crookshanks talking a don't know why a put that in that was help from my friends again to make it more intresting


Exams, Love, Life and Boys

Exams, Love, Life and Boys

Hermiones Diary

Problem with boys

Boys! There so insensitive they could be your friends since the beginning of secondary and they still won't notice you. You put a little make-up on each day and they still won't. The one you actually have a crush on you argue with all the time, and he doesn't even read the signals does he. Your upset about him nearly getting stabbed and he takes that as a sympathy vote or some rubbish, you trust him and see him every day, but he doesn't see you.

When he actually does he sniggers cause he's noticed a silver-blonde bimbo with a stupid French accent. Then the one you don't fancy you kiss on the cheek.

I go out with another boy and he becomes jealous and impossible to talk to. He's stubborn and yet I still like him. Then all that rubbish in the prophet about me concocting love potions. Ludicrous! I'm not even interested in boys that way properly.

My life stinks. I really like Ron, but we always fight I don't want to lose him as a friend. He was really insensitive yesterday. They were talking about possible girlfriends and he compared me to Fleur. 

Bloody cheek. That dim-witted French bitch can't speak English. He said me in a joke.

"Who would you go out with Hermione, believe me you'd rather catch a fish" Ron said that, maybe he didn't know I was in the room but he saw me run out crying and now we aren't talking. Then he said

"Fleur and Hermione no contest, you know who I'd pick Harry" 

Maybe it's just some major male testosterone thing, or even male bonding, but still the insensitive, bratty horrible disgusting handsome jerks. What I can't help it, I like the boy even if he'd rather date a fish. I wish he would like me really I would. And oh god shit, more exams and homework assignments. Gee thanks professors give me time and I'll hex you's all.

Exams

Those lads think I actually like doing my homework well I do a bit its fun to learn. But I hate all of it, it's too much and for that stupid history exam we have to summarise the Witch burnings of Salem and goblin rebellion. I swear if I hear another word about Wendalyn the weird or Gorsfield the troll I will honestly scream. I thought my cousin had it bad with Shakespeare and Macbeth well that is probably the most boring thing ever to grace the planet. And Transfiguration, oh don't get me started. Its easier aha but some of it is sooooooo complex at this level. There only exams to see what level we're at for the N.E.WT'S. I wish for bloody once time would stop and I could scream where no one would here me. All this pressure when the holidays come I'll be flipping rejoicing and I won't stay at Hogwarts I'll technically still be at school. I won't be near _him _but I'll find a way to cope. It's not as if he acknowledges my existence as a girl anyway. Just a boy in skirts to him. I want to burn my charms homework its easy I'll grant you that one but boring. I know all I'm doing is complaining. But a mean come on girls you spend your time around these lads and they don't notice you. How annoying. Even if you don't fancy them, they should show some hint of acknowledgment that you're a girl. And Exams, we all hate them; And Potions is a horrible annoying laugh. When in our lives if we are not going to be a potions related thing, why do we need to know? We're not going to start a conversation about the latest disgusting potion in light chitchat. I know we need it and we'll probably talk about it all the time, but why do we need to know the little bits of information that come attached with it. Like our cauldron size and how big your stirrer needs to be and what potions are what.

We all hate potions cause a know I do.

Love

I'll grant you that I liked Viktor but come on he couldn't even say my name right. He was like a little puppy dog following me around, and I put up with him. Ron will always be the first in my heart when I get older that's if nothing happens and no one interferes. I love chocolate just as much as a like Ron, especially caramel chocolate. I love my cutely cat crookshanks she's the smartest I know and only apart from Mrs Norris.

I love the Internet at home I'm on it all the time, especially bookstores and music ones. I like books as well and my favourite Internet website, Warner brothers its got all this cool Buffy stuff and annoying Pokemon stuff.

_Hermione_

_Loves _

_Ron_

_4ev@_

_I.D.D.S.T?_

Wish it were true. He'll never wake up and smell the potion. I might ask him out. Why does it always have to be the guy to ask the girl out? That's what I'll do I'll do it tonight. This is the 21st century come on and I love my computer.

_Hermione. G._

_Lvz_

_Her P.C_

Not as much as Ron! I want to go home. Wait that would mean………. No that thought get out of my head, out of my head.

Hates

Isobel Granger(Izzy). The most annoying sister on the planet, she can't sit still for longer than a second and always taking my stuff. She's a good laugh though. But I taddle tale on her and vice-a-versa. I hat her though sometimes, she gets on my nerves and she's coming to Hogwarts.***Arms flail in annoyance***

How am I going to cope, she'll be asking me endless pointless questions and begging me to do her HW for her? Lazy stop about. 

She'll get on well with Fred and George, putting fake spiders in my bed I could've killed her. She's handy to have around though if you ever need a waiter, Na I'm only joking. I also hate my 10-year-old brother, Ben. In the holidays I have to do the entire washing and cleaning and help mum in the kitchen. Ben oh no he's a lad he gets to go round to Chris' and Andy's every day. My mum says that she's spreads the chores equally. Ha, in a parallel universe somewhere maybe. She says I'm the oldest and most responsible. She won't let dad touch the washing machine in case he breaks it or overloads it and cause' it to break. I'm sick of being eithier treated like a girly house sister, Babysitter, cook, maid and a boy in skirts by Ron and perhaps Harry. Everyone things just because I hang around with them all the time they think I'm eithier a tomboy or I want one as a boyfriend, or madness Both!

Ron, yeah but that's not obvious. I hate being the oldest and most responsible. They leave me in the house on my own which is pretty cool i get the whole house to myself. Yippee! No pestering parents, sisters friends and sister brothers and his friends. On my own totally for about 3 hours. Bliss!

Life

My tummy is killing me, I haven't started yet but I get cramps and I've been eithier really moody or really hyper. I'm in a middle sort of mood. If these periods decide to start in the middle of these mocks I'll fucking scream.

I hate being 15, it's good don't get me wrong. But you have parents on your back all the time, teachers and your supposed friends. 

"At the age of 15 I was working as a newspaper girl you should do something, heave your weight around for a change" Mom said that. She said that to me what is wrong with her. She's being really sexist. My period comes and I'll scream and shout yell and shout some more. My hands killing from all this writing.

Hermione G

_See ya tomorrow Diary_

Hermione closed her secret diary and slipped it back in her diary box under her four-poster. She was just about to go down to the common room when Ron ran up the stairs panting.

"Hermione, Can we talk?" He asked out of breathe.

"Ron are you alright" Hermione asked shakily her knees seemed to be melting.

"Yeah, A prefects after me though. About you and me, you know this whole not speaking to each other thing. You got the wrong end of the stick." Ron paused and sat on her bed.

"The other day Semus was talking about you and said he likes you so I tried to put him of. I didn't want anyone to date the girl I had a crush on" Ron explained, Hermione just sat there her eyes just seemed to light up some how.

"You, have a crush on me " Hermione said acting surprised.

"Yeah and about me comparing you to the French bitch I chose you, you didn't here all of the conversation. So here I am taking a chance. Hermione Granger will you go out with me" Ron said pleadingly, Hermione flung her arms around him.

"Whoa, Take that as a yes then" Ron said hugging her.

"Yeah, a was just about to ask you" Hermione sounded as if she was crying.

"You O.K, Herm" Ron broke away from her and her eyes were a warm glassy brown.

"Yeah, I'm dating you your dating me, no need to bicker anymore" Hermione said happily.

"Well we can still do it you know show we care for each other" Ron joked.

"Yeah, come on go and tell Harry the good news" Hermione sighed happily. She waved goodbye to her cat crookshanks. Crookshanks then begins to talk.

"Well that was a nice story wasn't it" The cat spoke human speech.

"Oh yeah, I'm an animagus, here's the real me" The cat transformed with a small pop.

A beautiful dark red haired woman appeared before them, she had grey-green eyes.

"Jessica Harrison, Have to keep an eye on me god son some how" she said and transformed back to being crookshanks.

"As I was saying Ron an Hermione make a cute couple and Herm knowsa can talk. She's liked that boy for 2 years I couldn't put up with her anymore. And I'm sure this would cute fairytale someday when all my friends are gone." Crookshanks purred.

"Goodbye now, and I' sure my friend Sirius can help with the next story" The cat spoke with a little bit of a lisp.

Hermione walked back into the dormitory and picked up the ginger cat.

"Thank you my dear I thought you'd forget me. You do realise you have to take me on your first date" The cat paused Hermione walked down the stairs and put Crookshanks next to Harry.

"Harry can you look after Crooky for me" Hermione asked.

"Sure Herm"

"Great, well I can keep a better eye on him now but I wanted to see if they kissed" Crookshanks muttered to herself.

Hermione walked of with Ron hand in hand smiling happily.

Harry looked up from his charms H/W .

"You're a pretty cat, Knew those two would get together. " Harry said rubbing the cats ear affectionately. 

"So did I Harry. So did I" Crookshanks winked at an invisible audience and went back to purring.

A/n: That wascrap it didn't turn out how I planned. I'm annoyed at myself, I suck at writing anything with a plot in it.I'm tired, Holidays yippee!. 


End file.
